


Украденная

by Avasonta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe where most of S4 never happened, Angst, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Broken Friendships, Case Fic, Child Abduction, Don't copy to another site, John is utterly clueless, M/M, Post TST, Redbeard - Freeform, Sherlock adores Rosie
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: «Он бы предпочел любого, кроме тебя». – Эти слова и письмо – всё, что Шерлок получил от Джона после смерти Мэри. Опустошенный и убитый горем, он покидает Лондон... пока дело не утаскивает его обратно. И на этот раз это личное.Чтобы спасти свою крестницу, Шерлоку придется противостоять своим демонам – и человеку, которого он оставил.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Украденная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338635) by [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/pseuds/All_I_need). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод также публикуется здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10448102  
> Чтобы не возникало странных вопросов: мы с BelkaVKepke (ака Настя) переводим вместе, и из-за некоторых обстоятельств перевод на АО3 выкладываем на моем аккаунте.

«ОПРЕДЕЛЕНИЕ, НЕ НАЙДЕННОЕ В СЛОВАРЕ:

Не-покидание — проявление доверия и любви, часто распознаваемое детьми.»  
— Маркус Зусак

**  
_Тогда_   
**

— Он бы предпочёл любого, кроме тебя.

Лицо Молли было суровым и уставшим, когда она нанесла словами смертельный удар. Она протянула ему конверт и закрыла дверь, оставив Шерлока разглядывать листок бумаги.

Какие-то фрагменты налетели на него, как они и хотели.

« _…и ты подвёл меня… не могу доверять тебе… и никогда не должен был, если честно… не знаю, о чём я думал… это твоя вина… с тем же успехом можно было самому нажать на курок… просто держись подальше…_ »

Он читал всё это на автобусной остановке, закутавшись в пальто, когда слова пронзили его, как холодный зимний ветер. Ему потребовалось целых пять минут, чтобы заставить себя двигаться, и он споткнулся; его потребность увидеть Джона и Рози сменилась еще более сильной потребностью быть _где-нибудь еще_.

Он не знал, как долго он бесцельно и бездумно ходил по тёмным улицам Лондона. Квартира Джона находилась далеко в пригороде, и Шерлок был достаточно уверен, что не садился в машину, но каким-то образом он оказался на Бейкер-стрит, когда небо на горизонте стало бледно-голубым и розовым. Рассвет. У него болели ноги, он пришел к выводу, что всю дорогу назад он шел пешком. Он не помнил большей части этого — его тело двигалось автоматически. У него все еще были ключи, телефон и бумажник, так что прогулка, похоже, прошла без происшествий.

Шерлок вставил ключ в замок и, спотыкаясь, поднялся по лестнице в квартиру, воспользовавшись входом на кухне и едва успев снять пальто и обувь, упал на кровать.

Восемь часов сна, которые могло быть вызвано лишь сильнейшим истощением, не сделали его менее мертвым внутри, но он все равно заставил себя выйти в гостиную. Казалось, он движется под водой, толстая стеклянная стена отделяет его от остального мира, заглушая все звуки. Он подумал об аквариуме. Как уместно, что его разум вернулся в это проклятое место и превратил это в тюрьму. У него не было сил хотеть сбежать. Может, лучше бы он здесь утонул.

Голос и неожиданное прикосновение к его руке вырвали его из задумчивости; он узнал миссис Хадсон как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать себе рефлекторно раздавить её трахею. Два года оставили его с печальной реакцией на сюрпризы.

— С тобой всё в порядке, милый?

Он моргнул, пытаясь понять смысл сказанного.

— Шерлок, ты уже поел? И как долго ты здесь стоишь?

Он не знал. Он не был голоден. У него болел живот. Он был пуст и опустошен. Он так устал, так сильно устал. Он хотел лечь и никогда больше не вставать. Он желал погрузиться в объятия кокаина и позволить тому поглотить его целиком.

Эта мысль что-то вызвала в нем; тревожные колокола зазвонили в его Чертогах Разума. Потребовалось полдня, чтобы настроить их, — укоренившаяся реакция на то, что он поймал себя на мысли, что хочет наркотиков.

— Нет, — прохрипел он скрипящим голосом от того, что не говорил… Как долго? Казалось, что несколько дней точно. Он сглотнул раз, другой, пока не произнес: — Не оставляйте меня одного.

Возможно, миссис Хадсон понимала — она всегда была умнее, чем он хотел признавать, и знала его достаточно хорошо. Теперь её мягкая рука на удивление крепко сжала его руку, и она подтолкнула его к креслу.

— Садись.

Он сел, мысленно пробегая по возможностям и расчетам. Будучи здесь рядом с ней, присматривающей за ним, у него есть примерно четыре часа, прежде чем его потребность станет непреодолимой.

Он должен будет заставить их сосчитать.

Шерлок потянулся к телефону и нажал кнопку быстрого набора.

— Шерлок, у меня действительно нет времени для…

— Вытащи меня отсюда, — выдохнул он. — Ты должен вытащить меня отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

Три часа и сорок пять минут, пока всего не станет слишком много, — если ему повезет, конечно. Добавим ещё час или два, чтобы добраться с Бейкер-стрит до своих старых мест, хотя, скорее ближе к двум-трем часам — в зависимости от того, куда переехали его старые дилеры. Даже в худшие времена у него хватало духа, чтобы пойти к старым поставщикам, не доверяя незнакомцам. Итак, около шести или семи часов, пока он не упадет обратно в ту спираль, из которой с трудом выбрался. Времени было более чем достаточно.

— Шерлок?

Он моргнул, осознав, что звонок все еще идет.

— _Cottage Grand Mayor_ , — сказал он, — пожалуйста.

Возможно, это было « _пожалуйста_ » или намек на панику в его голосе.

— Я буду через полчаса. Оставайся с миссис Хадсон. И ради бога, не двигайся.

Телефон отключился, и Шерлок машинально вернул его в карман. Когда он поднял глаза, миссис Хадсон сидела в кресле Джона напротив и смотрела на него по-орлиному цепкими глазами.

— Это плохо, не так ли? — тихо спросила она

Он понял, что дрожит.

— Хуже. Мне нужно выбраться. Мне жаль. Я не могу… Я не могу остаться. Или это снова будут наркотики, а я обещал…

— Глупый мальчик, — сказала Миссис Хадсон, наклонившись вперёд и схватив его трясущиеся руки, её большой палец рисовал успокаивающие круги на его коже. — Делай то, что нужно, дорогой. Оставайся на связи в этот раз. Пообещай мне.

Он моргнул, еще раз моргнул, наконец, сообразив, в чем дело. Ах, миссис Хадсон. Он и правда должен отдать ей больше уважения.

— Я обещаю.

В этот раз он сделает все правильно.

Он снова достал телефон и отправил сообщение Лестрейду. На этот раз он не сожжет все мосты. Когда-нибудь они могут ему понадобиться, если он захочет вернуться.

*****

**  
_2 часа назад_   
**

Где-то что-то капало: _кап, кап, кап._

Было темно, холодно и страшно, и ее папы здесь не было. Она плакала и кричала, но папы всё не было.

Она икнула между всхлипами.

— Тихо, — сказал кто-то, но она все равно плакала. Приказы почти никогда не действовали на нее.

Все было странным, и с ней не было ее папы или бабушки. Она крепче сжала свою плюшевую игрушку и спрятала в ней лицо. Она была мягкой, теплой и пахла домом.

Девочка шмыгнула носом.

— Мне нужен мой папа.

Но ее папа не пришел.

*****

**  
_Сейчас_   
**

С моря дул легкий ветерок, принося с собой вкус соли и морских водорослей, а ещё сладкий тяжелый аромат сирени, цветущей по краю сада.

Шерлок стоял босиком в траве, наблюдая, как солнечный свет отражается на волнах менее чем в двухстах футах от них, и размышлял о том, чтобы получить свое снаряжение, дабы посмотреть, как поживают ульи.

Обещание лета уже повисло в воздухе, и последние пару недель погода была отличной. Ульи кипели активностью как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле, и Шерлок был полон решимости сохранить их в таком состоянии. И не будет никакого надоедливой возни с плесенью, которая в прошлом году чуть не погубила его колонии во время той жалкой, влажной отговорки лета, которая у них была.

Приглушенный лай привлек его внимание, и он повернул голову и увидел, что Редбёрд бежит к нему, виляя хвостом и хлопая ушами; его коричневый мех сиял, как медь на солнце. Он нес палку, которая была слишком большой для него, и от волнения он чуть не споткнулся о собственные лапы.

Шерлок наклонился, чтобы забрать у него палку, взъерошив мягкую шерсть своей собаки, прежде чем снова бросить палку как можно дальше. Он смотрел, как та изгибается в воздухе, как собака бежит по обширной лужайке, и думал, что его жизнь действительно не может быть лучше, чем эта.

Он обнаружил, что часто так думает. Обычно это была попытка заставить себя поверить в это, но время от времени он ловил себя на том, что действительно так думает, и он не был уверен, как он к этому относится. Возможно, это был знак, что он наконец выздоравливает, наконец закрывая зияющую рану на своей душе, которая была его постоянным спутником последние три года.

Все было другим — это была новая жизнь, которую он построил для себя. Тихую, иногда даже невыносимо. Она была спокойной, какой никогда не была в его жизни, и полностью свободной от преступлений.

Он ладил с большинством своих соседей, которые поначалу недоуменно смотрели на него, а затем быстро приняли в свою деревенскую общину, как только стало ясно, что он «внук дорогой Элен». По субботам он открывал собственный киоск на фермерском рынке, где продавал свой мед, гарантированно местный и экологически чистый. На крыше его коттеджа были солнечные батареи, и он проводил солнечные дни в своем саду, ухаживая за пчелами и выращивая травы, или бродя по сельской местности со своей собакой. Когда шел дождь, он оставался дома и записывал результаты своих подробных исследований по пчеловодству.

Теперь он дважды использовал свои химические навыки, чтобы помочь местному аптекарю и доктору спасти кого-то от смерти от ядовитых грибов, и это было все волнения, которые теперь ему готовила жизнь.

Он начал бегать трусцой и придерживался своего режима физической подготовки, потому что ему было трудно преодолеть старые привычки, а пулевое ранение в груди все еще доставляло ему проблемы, если он не следовал указаниям своего физиотерапевта.

Это было хорошо. Эта жизнь, это место. Все это пошло ему на пользу, занимало его и было достаточно удовлетворительным, даже дарило ему небольшие моменты счастья.

Это была не та жизнь, которую он хотел, или та, которую он выбрал бы при других обстоятельствах, но он давно давно пришел к осознанию того, что это была именно та жизнь, которая ему нужна, чтобы восстановить свое умственное и эмоциональное равновесие.

В те первые несколько месяцев он едва ли подходил для компании и был почти на сто процентов уверен, что Майкрофт, запихнувший ему на руки корзину с корчащимся щенком, спас ему жизнь. Когда ничто другое не могло выманить его из постели и мир казался мрачным и бессмысленным, Редбёрд видел его насквозь.

Возможно, было глупо так привязываться к животному с ожидаемой продолжительностью жизни от 10 до 12 лет, но Шерлок давно перестал беспокоиться о подобноых мыслях. Жить одним моментом — вот весь ключ. Не смотри в будущее и, ради всего святого, не думай о прошлом, и все будет хорошо. Эта философия сослужила ему хорошую службу.

Его телефон зажужжал в кармане, когда Редбёрд вернулся к нему, и Шерлок поднес его к уху, не удосужившись проверить, кто звонит.

— _Oui_?

— Это я, — сказал Майкрофт, и Шерлок вздохнул.

— Сегодня не среда. Я думал, мы договорилось.

— Кое-что случилось.

Шерлок на мгновение застыл, прежде чем расправить плечи.

— Нет.

Он повесил трубку.

Его телефон тут же зазвонил снова. Он игнорировал его целых пяти минут, но это продолжалось, пока он не сдался.

— Я же сказал тебе, я не…

— Был похищен ребенок, — быстро проговорил Майкрофт, пока у него еще было время до обрыва звонка. — Ее нет уже четыре часа.

— Дети все время пропадают, — сказал ему Шерлок. — Обычно они снова появляются.

— Есть запись, где неизвестный забирает ее из детской.

Шерлок колебался. Это было нехорошо. Он огляделся. С одной стороны, пропавший ребенок, с другой — его психическое здоровье. Три-четыре года назад это был бы легкий выбор с уже предрешенным исходом. Но сейчас…

— Я не могу. Ты же знаешь, что не могу. Мне жаль.

Он снова завершил звонок, с тяжелым сердцем опуская телефон в руке. Он не мог вернуться назад. Он даже близко не был готов встретиться лицом к лицу со своими демонами. И он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь.

К его удивлению, телефон снова зазвонил. Майкрофт обычно знал, когда лучше оставить его в покое.

Нахмурившись, он ответил:

— _Что_?

— Это Рози.

Весь мир замер. Даже пчелы, казалось, перестали жужжать.

Шерлок тупо уставился в пустоту и почувствовал, как древний монстр поднял уродливую голову у него в груди. Выбора действительно не было.

— Отвези меня туда.


End file.
